Action Figure story
by kolkolkoling
Summary: a new figurine appears and how does he react to his new surroundings?(one shot) Not actually using the toy story characters... just the idea with Roy and Ed


idea gotten from a deviant artwork by "_here-and-faraway_". hilarious and ridiculous i didn't know what the heck was going on but its kind of a parody...

...

"Hey there's a new figure that came in the mail!" Edward called from the windowsill. The postman had just dropped off a package and it had a familiar label.

"Who do you think it is brother?" Edward pressed his face closer to the glass but his face wasnt soft like a human's so he couldn't really get a good look.

"Maybe if we're lucky it will be spare replacements for damages to your arm. Her baby brother did rip your arm from your socket like four times already..." Winry laughed as she remembered how their owner's little brother, with brute strength, yanked off Edward's right arm. It was funny for the most part but only when they were alone and Ed was panicking about having one arm less than usual. Their owner had been crying as she looked up ways to reattatch the arm correctly and without having to get rid of the figurine. That was not cool.

"What if it's from another collection?" Armor Alphonse turned his helmet upward as Ed hopped off the sil onto the desk.

"Oh yeah... she has been meaning to start that Hetalia collection..." Inuyasha nodded, hands tucked into his sleeves. Kagome looked over at him.

"He's right... It could be those Hetalia guys or even her new Grimjow mask... they don't sell only figures, you know." Winry threw her wrench at Ed's head just for the fun of it and he ended up on the chair below.

"Winry! What was that for!?"

"Hmmm... let me think..." She put her hand on her chin."Ah, just to hit you. I haven't done that in a long time anyways..." He growled as both Alphonse's chuckled behind their hands.

"Watch it! If I end up getting a new arm I will beat you all with it like a baseball bat!" He scurried to get back onto the desk.

"Calm down mini-man..." Ichigo laughed from the top shelf across the room."You'll bust a vein doing that..." Ed scowled at the orange haired figurine.

"Come down here you strawberry! I will make you regret calling me microscopic!" Armor Alphonse had to hold him back from jumping off the level.

"And he couldn't bust a vein... figurines?" Kagome laughed."I hope it's the Hetalia guys..." Inuyasha's head snapped around to look at her.

"Why!? What's so great about them!?" She just grinned. Suddenly a loud squeal was heard from downstairs. They panicked and hurried into place as footsteps rapidly approached the door.

"He's finally here!" She giggled and as soon as the door was thrown open, it was shut. They all watched from their positions, waiting to see who or what the newest item was. She opened the box and carefully unwrapped the paper to stare excitedly. Her smile looked impossibly wide as she nuzzled her cheek against the case."Roy Mustang! I finally own thee! And thou art mine...!" She stated epicly before staring at the actual figure for three minutes, dreamily. She pried the plastic casing out of the box and flipped open the top layer.

"Sweetie!" She jumped and turned toward the door with a downhearted groan.

"Ugh... Yes...!?" Her hands replaced the plastic layer.

"We're going to your cousin's birthday party! Come on!"

"Mom, I just got my Colonel Mustang...!" She whined and got up to leave."Can't I stay home just this once...!?"

"That's what you said when you got that limited edition orange-haired doll... Not this time...!" Ichigo frowned as Ed and Inuyasha held in their laughter until for certain their owner was out of range. Two minutes and the house was empty of human presence.

"Roy Mustang...?" Winry crossed her arms."Better watch yourself Ed. He's tall, dark-haired, pretty cool, and did I mention tall...?" He frowned.

"Eh-heh-heh... you are hilarious .. Come on Al..." Shambala Alphonse followed his brother and they lifted the plastic away."Hey, you can cut the act, she's gone." The figure in the box looked at him.

"Who told you you could take me out of the casing? That is meant for one person only and it was that lovely female wearing the miniskirt!" He shouted and yanked the plastic back over himself. Ed and Al stared at him.

"You know you can go back before she gets here..." Mustang scowled and jumped out of the casing, grabbing Ed's coat angrily.

"Do you not understand what I said, shrimp!?" Ed scowled at him and smirked.

"You got out on your own..." Mustang looked down and sighed. He was indeed standing on the desk

"Fine... you brought this on yourself..." He shoved Ed back and raised his gloved hand.

"What are you doing...?" Inuyasha stared slightly amused at the sight.

"I have special gloves... and you will see what they can do..." Ed began laughing.

"Don't tell me... you... you actually think-"

"Enough!" Roy snapped his fingers. He snapped them again. Once more, getting frustrated."What the devil...?" Ed doubled over laughing.

"He does!" Both the Alphonse's began laughing as well.

"What is going on here!?"

"You aren't really the Colonel Roy Mustang...! You are a figurine... alchemy doesn't work and you don't have special gloves..." Roy was in shock.

"You will get used to it..." Ichigo called from the shelf."I had a hard time adjusting to this too..." He crossed his arms and sat down glaring at Ed, who had continuously made fun of him for trying to attack him but nothing had happened. That realization still haunts him.

"There must be some mistake...!" He panicked."My gloves must have gotten switched!"

"They aren't cloth, its paint." Winry sighed.

"So get used to how you felt in the rain because you are now powerless..." Ed smirked triumphantly, only to get his head whacked by a wild wrench.

...

thanks for reading... what did you think? kinda crummy for a one shot but still... please review?


End file.
